


i wanna be with you

by jihans_sunflower



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, cheesy af, completely self indulgent, everybody but minghao and jun are only briefly mentioned, written to fufill my craving for junhao fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihans_sunflower/pseuds/jihans_sunflower
Summary: Minghao gets a stomach bug. Junhui cuddles him and makes him feel better.that's it, that's the fic





	i wanna be with you

Minghao really should have known better.

He could tell the day before that something was off, but he wasn't quite sure what. His body felt weirdly achy in a way that it never did, and he was exhausted. He had barely been able to hold his eyes open the entire day. 

And it wasn't easy to hide either, as he was constantly surrounded by his loving hyungs who made it their mission to dote on their dongsaengs whenever they possibly could. However, Minghao was a hard worker, and he wasn't simply going to not practice due to what seemed to just be some general fatigue. They were all tired sometimes, and they just had to push through it. So when the others asked why he seemed off, he wasn't lying. He simply told them he was tired and he would be fine. 

However, he knew he was definitely not fine when he woke up at five A.M. the following morning with an overwhelming and sickening sense of nausea in his stomach that forced him to run to the bathroom and empty the contents of his stomach. 

He figured that maybe he had just eaten something bad, and now that it was out of his system he would be okay. He washed himself up, brushed his teeth, and decided he would just stay up for the day since they were due to get up extremely early anyways. 

He thought he was fine. But when the boys forced him down to breakfast a about two hours later he realized he was sorely mistaken. 

Mingyu was cooking up some eggs and bacon for all of them. Usually, this would have had Minghao's stomach growling with desire and he would have been eager to tuck in. However, as soon as he entered the kitchen (being drug by Soonyoung), he swore he felt his stomach flip and not in a good way.  

Once the smell of the food reached his nose, he almost immediately felt the same sense of nausea and he had to force himself not to gag. However, he still didn't want to let the members know just yet, as they tended to make a big fuss over things when it wasn't unnecessary. 

So instead he turned to Soonyoung. "Hyung, I'm just not really hungry this morning. I think I'm gonna just go ahead and get ready." 

"Are you sure? You aren't hungry at all?" Soonyoung asks, brows slightly scrunched in concern. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Minghao shrugs it off. "I'll see you in a bit." 

Soonyoung agrees and doesn't question him any further, to which Minghao breathes a sigh of relief. 

And he's glad that he darted out of there when he did, because the second he enters his bedroom the wave of sickness crashes over him again at full force, causing him to run to the bathroom. 

However, he'd already thrown up everything he had in him this morning, so all he can do is pathetically dry heave over the toliet bowl rim and pray to whatever God may be out there to release him from this pain. 

When he's done and he can finally regain his breath, he sighs in defeat. There's no way he will be able to go and practice today. Right now he just feels so yucky, and all his wants is Junhui.

He pulls out his phone with shaky hands and texts him. 

_'Pls come to my room asap'_

Minghao reaches up and flushes the toliet even though nothing but spit and stomach acid came out. After that he just lets himself relax against the bathroom wall as he genuinely can't muster the energy to pull himself up off the floor. 

Within in a couple of minutes he hears footsteps and a light, "Minghao?"

"Im in here." He calls out, voice sounding scratchy and pathetic to his own ears.

The footsteps near and Junhui pokes his head into the door frame. 

"Hao hao? What are you doing in here, bub?" Junhui asks him. Even though he's literally sick on the bathroom floor, that little nickname makes him feel the slightest bit better. Junhui truly is his greatest comfort in this world. 

Minghao doesn't open up to people or connect with them easily. However, when he met Junhui, it was like they had already known each other for years. He's the one Minghao needs when it feels like his entire world is crashing down around him. 

From feeling homesick, getting hate comments, or being sick on the bathroom floor - Junhui is the first person he goes to. He's the only one that Minghao lets see the most vulnerable parts of himself. 

"I'm sick, Junnie." He says, sadly. 

"Aw, love." Junhui says, with a sympathetic tone to his voice. He squats down to get on Minghao's level. 

"Did you throw up?" He asks him, moving his hand to rub Minghao's lower back and hip with his warm hand. It feels soothing.

Minghao nods. "Well, I tried to. But nothing more came up. I threw up at like four this morning too." 

"You could have woken me up." Junhui tells him, with a slight pout on his lips, obviously not liking the idea of Minghao being sick and alone.

"I know." Minghao replies. "I just thought after it all came up I was okay. But obviously I was wrong." 

"It's okay." Junhui says, warm fingers massaging at Minghao's hip still. "Here, let's get you back to your bed. You can just take the day off." 

Minghao nods, and let's Junhui help pull his body weight up. He feels light headed for a moment before he regains clear focus. 

"You good?" Junhui asks. 

"Mhm." Minghao hums. He lets Junhui lead him back to his nice comfy bed, and he plops down with a sigh, sinking into his plush white comforter. He makes grabby hands at Junhui like a toddler, and Junhui chuckles, crawling in next to him. 

He curls into Junhui so that his head is resting on his chest, tucked into the curve of his neck. He almost immediately feels better because Junhui is so warm in contrast with his cold and clammy body. 

"Mmm, you are comfy." Minghao sighs contently. 

Junhui laughs, and starts back with his back rubs. "I'm sorry you don't feel good, bub." He says softly.

"S'okay." Minghao mumbles, already feeling sleepier. He feels a pang of disappointment when he realizes that it's surely almost time for the boys to start getting ready by now. That means Junhui will have to leave soon. 

"You will have to get ready soon." Minghao reminds him, yawning.

"Hell no. I'm staying." Junhui says, with no doubt in his voice. 

"Junhui, you can't just ditch practice because of me." Minghao reprimands.

"Yes I can. Besides if I don't stay with you, Jeonghan will just insist that he does."

Minghao's eyes go large and he tightens his grip on Junhui. "Okay, nevermind, please stay." He says, causing Junhui to giggle. They all knew how much of a mother Jeonghan could be, especially when one of the kids were sick.

Junhui just tightens his grip on Minghao's waist, and presses a soft little kiss to his hair. It makes Minghao's heart beat faster in an instant. 

"Don't worry. You sleep, and I'll take care of you today." Junhui promises. 

"Ah, so cheesy." Minghao replies in a disgusted tone, although truthfully he thinks it's really sweet. 

"But you love me." 

"Yup, I do." Minghao agrees, and he lets himself drift into a peaceful sleep, his favorite person by his side. 


End file.
